The Secret To Obsession
by leobrat
Summary: Lorenzo Alcazar has always had contempt for men who place their love for women above all else. What happens when he opens his heart?...Alcazar/Elizabeth (hey, I can dream)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own or have any affiliation with the characters, cast, or writers of General Hospital.

Author's note:  Alcazar managed to save both Elizabeth and Carly from Ric.  Sonny let Ric live, making him stick around to see Elizabeth's hatred for him as his punishment, which of course only drove Ric further into insanity.  Alcazar has never met Faith Roscoe, who is still going after Ric.  

Lorenzo Ramon Alcazar peered through the venetian blinds in the apartment he still leased from Ric Lansing.  Poor bastard.  Lorenzo felt pity for the man, who had only grown more pathetic in the past four months since his plan had gone awry.  Pity was an emotion that had only ever bred contempt for Lorenzo.  

In the early morning hours, the docks at Port Charles were flurried with the activity of men loading and unloading various goods.  Some of these men worked for Lorenzo, but most of them worked for Sonny Corinthos.  

After Lorenzo had freed Corinthos' wife from the hell she had been living in the panic room at Lansing's house, Sonny paid his debt by giving Lorenzo what he seemed to have wanted all along.  Access to the docks, to move his product back and forth between Port Charles and South America.  Lorenzo was actually surprised at how easy Corinthos made it for him.  He didn't even really have to stay in Port Charles to oversee it, he knew at this point.  It had been four months, and Sonny's men had tried no funny business, and dealt fairly with his own.  But Lorenzo liked the little town that liked to behave like a city.  There was more excitement than there had been in his life for a very long time.  

He still did not understand how the love of a woman could throw all of an intelligent man's principles out the window.  The love of a woman always led to a downfall, Lorenzo thought, immediately thinking of his brother, and then Ric Lansing.

After Mrs. Lansing discovered Carly in the panic room, she had a stroke from the shock.  Lorenzo still wasn't sure if Ric would have killed her, if he hadn't intervened…

The clock on the wall struck seven, and, remembering the real reason he had stayed in Port Charles, Lorenzo prepared for the rest of his day.

*          *            *

Elizabeth Webber, shivered as she bundled her coat tighter around her on the way to Kelly's.  Carly had offered her to resume her job there after the divorce had gone through, but Elizabeth was too humiliated to go to work there again.  She remembered the day she'd given her notice, how happy she had been, how proud of her successful husband.

The summer seemed like a million years ago.  After Elizabeth got away from Ric, she'd taken a job teaching art at the Charles Street School.  It didn't pay much, but it did keep her modest roof over her head.  Her grandmother had invited Elizabeth to go live with her, but as much as she loved her, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to take her grandmother's charity.

Because that's what she had become.  She knew what people thought of her.  How could she not know her own husband was keeping a woman confined within the walls of her own house?  How could she marry such a monster?  How could she fall in love with him?

These questions and more had plagued Elizabeth every day for the past four months, since she had gotten out of the hospital.  And because of them, she had become a recluse, barely able to look at herself in the mirror, much less see her family and friends.  She was so ashamed that she hadn't seen it coming, had trusted him so completely.  And she felt so guilty for the people he had hurt.  

Michael Corinthos was in one of her first-grade classes, and every time she'd look at the little boy, all she could think of was the pain that her husband had brought onto his family.  No, Elizabeth could barely face herself.

She checked her watch.  She'd have to hurry if she wanted to grab a cup of coffee before she got to work.  Quickening her stride along the docks, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran smack into a solid wall of black wool.

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going," Elizabeth rambled out before she looked up into the face of the man she had stumbled upon.  When she looked up into Lorenzo Alcazar's slate blue eyes, she gasped and took a small step back.

"It's perfectly all right, Mrs. Lansing," he answered with all of the formality she had always heard him use.

"Webber.  My name is Elizabeth Webber," she nearly spat out, then regretted her rude tone of voice.  

"Of course.  Ms. Webber."  Elizabeth chewed nervously on her lower lip.  This man had saved her life, and she ran into him from time to time.  But it didn't shake her fear of him.  She knew he was a dangerous man, but she couldn't help feeling grateful.  "You look like you're in a hurry.  Can I offer you a ride somewhere?"

"Oh no," she said much too quickly.  "I wouldn't want to trouble you.  Good-bye Mr. Alcazar.  Sorry for running you over."

And Elizabeth nearly sprinted away, cursing herself as she did every time she saw him that she didn't have the courage to thank him for all that he'd done for her.

*          *            *

Lorenzo took a deep breath.  It was one small indulgence that he allowed himself, purposely running into Elizabeth Webber.  She fascinated him, and he didn't know why.  

Well, that was a lie.  


	2. Memories From Another Life

Author's note:  Faith and Sonny never struck a deal with the FEDS, and (amazingly) Faith has never heard mention of Alcazar in Port Charles…Sorry, this chapter might be kind of boring, but it's just so I can give the background and set the scene for this AU I've got going on here.  Thanks for the feedback, and keep letting me know what you think!

Elizabeth turned the key in the door of her new apartment and sighed as she stepped inside.  It was a tiny studio that took her about an hour to scrub top to bottom.  Which she did, religiously, every Sunday.  She had fallen into all sorts of routines since the summer, since she'd left her husband.  Mondays were grocery shopping, Tuesdays she'd call Emily and her grandmother and check in for the week, and so on.  Fridays were the day she'd get a cup of coffee before work, and take a nice long bubblebath afterwards.

She and Ric used to take baths together.  They'd usually share a glass of wine or two, as well, but Elizabeth had not had any wine since her divorce.  When she thought of all the times he'd slipped birth control pills, or sedatives into her drink, she'd get so sick to her stomach, it would sometimes send her wretching in the bathroom.

After her stroke, she honestly hadn't remembered seeing Carly in the panic room.  That is, not until the police officer came to her hospital room and the image that she would never again forget came flooding back to her mind.  So weak with grief, she'd nearly had another stroke right then and there.

And then Carly was missing again.  It turned out that Alcazar had taken Carly onto his private jet to keep her away from Ric and get her back to Sonny.  It was such a time for Elizabeth that she was floating in and out of consciousness for a few days, and when she finally came to, she thought she was dreaming when she saw Lorenzo standing in the doorway of her hospital room.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to tell you, Mrs. Lansing, that it is safe for you to go home now."_

_"What did you do with Carly?"_

_"I returned her to her family."_

_"What do you mean, 'it's safe for me to go home now'?"_

_"I mean your husband won't hurt either of you anymore."  
  
_

_"Oh God…Did Sonny kill him?"_

_"No, his brother was merciful.  But he is a weak, broken man now.  He has no strength left in him to harm anyone."_

And then she had burst into wailing, gasping sobs, and somehow found herself in his arms, being comforted.  Elizabeth shuddered when she thought of how she had wept so pathetically against the strength and solid wall of his chest.  She didn't know exactly why she was crying.  Crying for the man she had loved, the man that had never really existed.  Crying for the pain of Sonny and Carly and little Michael, and everyone who had been hurt by the devil she married.  And crying for her own child who she lost before she could even get to know her.

Always, crying, for that child.  Her little angel.  

*          *            *

Ric Lansing was a mess.  That was the only way to put it.  The kindest thing anyone could ever say about him at this point was that he was someone to be pitied.

But she still loved him, with every cell in her twisted mind.

Faith Roscoe made it much more of a point to run into Ric and monopolize his time.  Not that he'd been very busy.  He was, of course, forbidden to practice law ever again.  He'd given up his vendetta against Sonny for good, having lost all that could ever have been really important.  More and more, Faith would just have to go to Jake's to find him drunk.

He didn't drink like some men she knew, getting loud and curious with his hands.  No Ric would sit up straighter, even if his eyes did get a little bleary, and his self-loathing just grew with every swallow of gin.  He was more tolerant of her these days, not like when he was married to that child he was so obsessed with.  They had, in fact, become lovers, though Faith wouldn't kid herself into thinking he thought of it that way.  

And this was the exact condition she found him in when she saw him at Jake's at the usual time on Friday night.  He was sitting in his usual seat, and wearing his now-usual wrinkled shirt and jeans.  Faith could remember how well Ric used to dress.  Why would anyone let themselves go like this when their heart was broken?

"Hi," she purred in his ear.  "Guess who."

Without looking at her, he answered, "What do you want, Faith?"

This was all routine.  Despite his attitude, Faith knew he would be sharing her bed later.

"Come on, Ric, why don't you finish your drink and let's go have some fun," she was leaning close to him, whispering in his ear.

"You know, you have a one-track mind."

"When it comes to you."

Ric sighed.  "I can think of someone else with a one-track mind."

Faith had to laugh out loud.  "Coming from a heterosexual man who spent at least fifteen years obsessing over another man, I'd love to hear this one."

Ric looked at her, expressionless.  "God, Faith, you're a ruthless woman.  You remind me so much of Lorenzo Alcazar sometimes, it's scary."

The name closed around Faith's throat like large fingers, cutting off circulation.  He was here.  He had found her.  


	3. The Heat In The Winter

AN:  Thanks so much for the feedback!  I'm glad you guys like this!  The last two chapters have been pretty short, and I think this kind of format works better for me.  Also, I think I might change the rating to R, because the next few chapters might have some pretty serious issues, and there may be some sexual content (!).

"Hey!  Hey, buddy!"

Ric snapped his head up, finally drawing his attention to the bartender, who it seemed had called his name more than once.

"Buddy, you got any place to go?"

Ric thought hard.  Was it so late already?  Jake's was almost totally devoid of customers, another glance at the clock and Ric saw it was after two.  Faith had left much earlier than she usually did in the night, and now Ric was to go home by himself.  "Yeah, I'll go home," he said, downing the last of his drink.  He stood up, a little unsteady, and fished around his pockets for his keys.  He couldn't find anything there, not even any money attached to his clip.  He looked at the bartender curiously.

"Looking for these?" The bartender held up Ric's keys.  "Yeah, your lady friend slipped them to me before she left."  Ric held his hand out for them.  "You've got to be insane if you think you're getting these back, man.  I'm not crazy enough to throw my liquor license away on you, no matter how much money you spend here.  Why don't you call that chick back here to come pick you up?"

Ric groaned to himself.  He would not call Faith.  "No, no.  Call my wife.  She'll come pick me up."

The bartender looked at him curiously.  He had seen Ric leave with Faith many times.  "You mean, that hot blonde you're always in here with isn't your wife?"

"No!"  Ric said, holding up his left hand, still wearing the ring he'd never taken off.  "Just call her, will you?"

*          *            *

Elizabeth was dreaming again.  It was the dream she still had every once in a while, of looking down into a crib, seeing that perfect little face.  "Hi angel," she cooed to her beautiful, sleeping baby.  "You know how much Mommy loves you, don't you?  Yes, yes, you're my little angel."

_Then the baby stirred, and cried, and Elizabeth turned to get a bottle to soothe it, and when she turned back, she was looking into the stern, angry faces of Carly and Sonny Corinthos.  And they were holding the baby.  "No," Carly said firmly.  "This is our baby.  And your husband stole it from us, to make you happy.  This is all your fault."_

And then the phone ring.  Elizabeth woke with a start, glancing at the digital clock next to her bed.  It was after two, who could be calling at such a late hour?

"Hello?" She groggily picked up the phone.

"Mrs. Lansing?"  It was a man's voice that she didn't recognize.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sorry for calling so late, ma'am, this is Joe Gibbs over at Jake's Bar.  Your husband's three sheets to the wind, he needs you to come pick him up."

Elizabeth fought back angry tears.  Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  "I don't have a husband."

"Oh no?"  Joe Gibbs sounded uncertain.  "Look, there's this guy here with a wedding ring, and there's no way he can drive home, and he told me to call his wife at this number.  Look, normally we'd just put him in a cab, but he won't get in one.  He said he'd only go home with his wife, or he'd drive himself."

Elizabeth groaned, throwing back the covers on her bed.  There was no way that she'd let him get behind the wheel and hurt more people.  She didn't care how much he'd done to her, she wouldn't have his death on her conscience.  "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

*          *            *

Though Elizabeth tried to mentally prepare herself for seeing Ric, she still gasped at the sight of him.  He was walking slowly, like a practiced drunk, not like a man who had just gone on a bender for the evening.  When he sat down in the car next to her, Elizabeth pushed herself all the way over to the door on her side.  "Hi sweetheart," he said, his voice thick.  Elizabeth didn't answer him.  "Thanks for picking me up.  Do you remember the way home?"

Elizabeth glanced at him in surprise.  "Of course I do.  I lived there all summer.  You still live in the house in the woods?"

He smiled, looking so stupidly happy, Elizabeth felt her skin crawl.  "Of course, it's our home, sweetheart.  Where we'll bring up our children.  I always knew you'd come back to me.  And here you are."

Elizabeth turned away from him, so he couldn't see the tear fall down her cheek, and drove in silence.  This man that she had loved so much was a crazy, pathetic drunk.  She would never have believed it when she first saw this polished Harvard lawyer, this dark and handsome Prince Charming.  The man who had held her body warm against his own, and made her feel things she had never thought possible.  But this wasn't the man she had loved so much.  That man was a lie.

When she got to the foot of the long driveway, she stopped the car abruptly, and turned to him, giving a cold stare.  "Don't look at me like that.  It's your fault we're not together now, it's all your fault my life fell apart," he said, sounding sure of himself, the way he sounded in a courtroom.

"No, Ric.  None of this is my fault," she answered bravely, willing herself with all her might to believe her words.  Thankfully, he took the hint, and got out of the car without any more foolish words of them being together.

Elizabeth turned the car back around, trying not to take notice of the familiar surroundings.  It was well after four, and now she was wide awake.  The thought of going back to her tiny studio apartment made her feel claustrophobic.  No, Elizabeth was restless now.  She needed fresh air.

She kept on driving, and found herself near the docks, Elizabeth sighed and got out of her car, being careful to lock the doors.  She had always liked this time of day for thinking.  It felt like there was no one else in the whole world.

Walking along, she found her way to her favorite part of the docks.  It was so quiet here, and the water was endless.  Being way over on the end, ships seldom stopped there.  She sat down on the edge of the dock, letting her feet dangle over the water.  It was so bitter cold, she could see the frost in the air.  Thanksgiving was last week, and Christmas was on its way.

Elizabeth though of last Christmas, spent with Ric, in Kelly's.  She rubbed her hands together for warmth, and caught sight of the wedding band she still wore.  Very carefully, with her stiff fingers, she slipped the ring off her hand, and rolled it between her fingers a few times.  Then, very swiftly, she threw the ring into the waters of Port Charles, watching it disappear into the blackness.  She let the tears finally flow freely.  She didn't have to be strong for anyone; no one could see her.

*          *            *

Lorenzo had not slept soundly for many years.  In fact, it was difficult to remember a time in his life when he could fall asleep easily, without keeping one eye open for danger.  So for him to be pacing his floors at four-thirty in the morning, still wearing his clothes from the day before, was perfectly normal.  

What was not normal was this feeling he was having, like all the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.  He felt he was not alone.  He felt he was needed.  Was there, perhaps, something wrong with one of his ships?

He headed to the window to check, and swallowed hard at what he saw.

*          *            *

Elizabeth could hear footsteps approaching.  Oh God, who would be on the docks at this time but muggers and vagrants?  Quickly swiping at her tears, she turned to go, and for the second time that day, ran smack into Lorenzo Alcazar, and she made a strange, high-pitched noise of surprise.  

"Mr. Alcazar!  What…what are you doing here?"

He looked at her, expressionless, and pointed to a window in the building nearby that was lit.  "I live up there, and I saw you down here.  I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Webber.  What are _you_ doing here?"

Of course.  He lived in Ric's old apartment.  "Um…" she decided not to answer that question.  "You know, you can call me Elizabeth."

She momentarily thought she saw something pass through his eyes.  Surprise?  Delight?  "Well, thank you, and I insist that you call me Lorenzo."  He sat down beside her on the dock, with no regard for his fine Italian suit and wool overcoat.  "And you still haven't answered my question.  What are you doing here at this time?"  He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, red streaks that her tears had left behind.  "Elizabeth, if I'm prying, please, let me know."

Elizabeth tried to take a deep breath.  She would not allow herself to fall apart on this man again.  "It's nothing."  He handed her a handkerchief and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes.  Kindness and compassion.  "I saw Ric tonight, for the first time since…since everything."

He nodded.  "I've seen him from time to time, as well.  He's…he's not the man you married."

"You can say that again."

"It really upsets you to be near him then?"

"No, it's not that.  Though, it certainly didn't help.  It's something he said."

Lorenzo took a deep breath.  "May I ask what?"

"He told me it was my fault his life fell apart," and Lorenzo knew from the look in her eyes that she honestly believed it to be true.  

"Elizabeth, I don't know you well at all, but I would like to say this," he began.  "You're a kind person, maybe the only completely kind person I've ever met.  And that bastard you married was sick.  He hurt many, many people.  And the sickest thing about it is that he truly believes that everyone but him is to blame.  Please, just know that, _nothing_ was your fault."  Elizabeth looked intently at him.  She had never heard him use so many words at once.  

And she realized, it was all she had been waiting to hear.  She'd had kindness from her friends, but nobody had said that, what she'd needed most of all.  Just this man, Lorenzo Alcazar.  The sky was beginning to streak with white, the start of dawn, and Elizabeth could see his strikingly handsome profile clearly when he turned to face the water.

As an impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  It was the only payment she could think of for the service he'd done her again, saving her from herself.

She wasn't prepared for the shock in his eyes when he turned toward her.  Nor was she prepared for him licking his lips and leaning forward and…

And then he was kissing her, and all of the shock from before faded to a pale surprise when Elizabeth felt the electricity and the warmth from her head to her toes.  His lips moved gently against hers, and she heard her own low, light moan.  He ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she opened willingly for him, deepening the kiss.

No other parts of their bodies touched, but she found herself unable to breathe when they broke away.  Her eyes widened and he looked almost…scared?  Who knew?  He was the hardest man to read.

Elizabeth rose slowly to her feet…and just…and just ran away.

Lorenzo returned to a standing position as well, watching her leave, as the sky began to fill with light.  

Such a private exchange, neither of them knew they were being watched.


	4. Forgiveness And A Surprise

Hey, what do you do when you get in a fight with your boyfriend on a Friday night?  You update your story!  Thanks for all the feedback, guys!  I think you'll all be very surprised to see how Faith and Lorenzo are connected (but you won't find out now, he he he)…

This was crazy.  Absolutely unfathomable.  Elizabeth had been pacing in front of the front door for almost fifteen minutes, and she still hadn't brought herself to knock.  There was no reason the person on the other side should talk to her, or even want to.  No, this was all a mistake, she should just turn around and-

"Elizabeth?"

She whirled around at the sound of Carly Corinthos' voice.  She hadn't seen her since right after she'd been let out of the panic room.  She looked back to her old Carly-self: glamorous, perfect, not a hair out of place, but with the warmth only a mother can have.  "Carly, hi."

"Hi, Elizabeth."  Carly's face registered surprise, curiosity, but not…not the cold, hard hatred from Elizabeth's dream.  That gave her a little courage.

"Um, do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Sure."  Carly stepped back to let Elizabeth in the door.  "I just dropped Michael off at his swim lesson, so I've got some time to kill."  Elizabeth paced around the room nervously, facing away from Carly.  She never liked the dark inside of Sonny's apartment, and now it felt as though it were closing in on her.  "Why don't you sit down?"  Elizabeth complied, chewing nervously on her lower lip.  "Well Elizabeth, do you mind if I ask what you came here for?"

Elizabeth let out a deep breath, finally looking into Carly's dark eyes.  "Carly, I came here to apologize."

Carly's left eyebrow tilted upwards.  "Apologize?"

Elizabeth was back on her feet, pacing.  "I should have done this a long time ago.  In the summertime.  I came here to apologize for what…for what Ric…for what my husband did to you.  And to your family."  Finally getting out the last words.

Carly looked down, and Elizabeth didn't know if she was going to throw her out of her house on the spot.  "Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did you know what was going on?"

Elizabeth's blue eyes widened with horror.  Carly noticed how the expression made her look like she was still sixteen.  "Of course not!  Carly, you don't really think I would have let you stay in there all that time if I had known, do you?"

Carly's face softened, her smile brave, but Elizabeth could still see the pain in her eyes.  "I know that, Elizabeth.  Which is why you don't need to apologize for anything.  No one could imagine their husband doing the things that Ric did.  It's unthinkable, holding a woman captive in a secret room in your own house.  You're not to blame for his sickness."

Elizabeth was speechless at Carly's forgiveness.  The two had never been friends, and Elizabeth suddenly wondered why.

But the moment was broken by the sound of a cry, full and lusty coming from upstairs, and Carly immediately went into mother mode.  "Oh, that's Morgan," she said, heading in the direction of the nursery.  She looked back to Elizabeth.  "Would you like to meet my son, Elizabeth?" 

Wordlessly, Elizabeth followed Carly up to the nursery, which she was surprised to see decorated in pale shades of blue and yellow.  She would have thought Sonny Corinthos' son would have a chrome crib.  Lifting the infant into her arms, Carly kissed the baby's head softly.  "Oh, what's the matter?  Mommy's here."  She turned so that the baby could face Elizabeth.  "This is Elizabeth, Morgan."

Elizabeth peered forward, and in a gentle tone said, "Hi, Morgan."

But the baby didn't stop fussing after he had been rocked for a minute and his diaper was still dry.  "I'm gonna have to go fix him a bottle," Carly turned back to the baby's crib, and then turned around suddenly.  She looked at Elizabeth for a moment, and then smiled.  "Would you like to  hold him?"

Elizabeth was touched by Carly's natural maternal way.  "I'd be honored."  And she held out her arms, and the baby was placed inside while Carly headed down to the kitchen.  To her surprise, Morgan stopped fussing and settled down in Elizabeth's arms, looking up at her with huge dark eyes.  The boy was a splitting image of sonny, and she couldn't help but wonder if this is what her baby would have looked like.  Big brown eyes and baby-fine dark hair like its father, or sapphire eyes and sandy blonde hair like Elizabeth had a baby?  Elizabeth placed her cheek on his downy head and breathed in that wonderful smell that babies have.  She didn't begrudge Carly and Sonny's happiness, especially after all they'd been through.  But dear God, why had He seen fit to take away her own child?

And then Carly was back in the room with a warm bottle.  "Hey, you got him to stop crying!  You're a natural, Elizabeth," and Elizabeth had to hand the boy back to his mother.  She mumbled her good-byes.  She had to get out of the door.

And she found herself where she had been so much earlier in the day, on the far end of the docks, and she didn't really know how she got there.  Holding her hand over her heart, she could still feel little Morgan in her arms, and she felt the moistness on her cheeks.

"Elizabeth?"

Her head sprang up to see Lorenzo standing there, exactly where he had been at dawn.  She'd have to make a conscious effort to stop coming to his front doorstep to think her troubles away.  

"Elizabeth, are you okay?  Is it Ric again?"

"No," she said, happy that at least she wasn't thinking about the bastard she married for once.  "It's just that…" _Don't do it, Elizabeth. _"It's just that…well…"_  You can't fall apart on this man every time you see him, especially not twice in the same day!  _"Lorenzo," she looked up into his eyes, allowing herself full eye contact.  "Do you know what it's like to lose a child?"  The moment she said those words, it was as if a floodgate had been let loose, and just as he had that morning, he sat down next to her, but this time put his arm around her.

She sobbed, and he stroked her back, and when she finally subsided, he handed her a silk white handkerchief and spoke.  "I have a little girl," her head shot up in surprise, but, like always, she couldn't read his eyes for a moment…And then an unmistakable shadow passed through them  "And I…I had a son once, too."

*          *            *

Faith looked intently at her once-and-future partner.  After hearing Ric spew about Lorenzo Alcazar, she had wasted no time finding his whereabouts, and kicking herself for how easily she'd accomplished that.  He'd been right under her nose all along!  Or rather, _she'd _ been right under _his_ nose.

And then she went to him last night, just to observe him with that child, Elizabeth Webber.  And he was kissing her!  Did that girl get her hooks into just anything?

And here they were again, exactly where they'd been at dawn.  

And she had spent the day formulating a plan.  A plan so perfect, she may never have to run again.  But only if she pulled it off without a hitch.  And to do that, she needed help.

"So, what do you think, babe?  Let's do it?" she looked expectantly at the man next to her.  His face was a mask of shock, fury, disbelief, and anguish.

"Oh God, Faith," he ran a hand through unruly dark hair.  "Yes.  Yes, you know I'll do it."

Ric turned his attention back to the tender moment between the couple on the pier.  The couple?  No, never.  Elizabeth was his.  Regardless of their current state, she was his, his soulmate.  And no one would take her away from him.  He would see to that.


	5. Your What?

AN:  Hey guys!  I swear to God I'll be moving the story along much quicker after this chapter, but you're gonna have to wait a little bit for the update because I'm going on vacation this week!  P.S.  start looking for this story under an R rating!  It's gonna get steamy!

Elizabeth blinked her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.  "Lorenzo…You have…What?  Children?"  He just looked at her. Elizabeth was so confused, and Lorenzo was just about a surprise a minute. "Where is she now?  I mean, God, you've been in Port Charles since the summer, have you seen her?  I mean, what, were you married?"

He exhaled, deeply.  "I still am."

Now Elizabeth's jaw dropped.  "But you…Last night…" she couldn't stop stuttering, and she didn't know if this was worse than constantly bawling her eyes out in front of him.  "You…You kissed me last night."

His eyebrow cocked in surprise, and Elizabeth thought she might see a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth.  "Well, yes I did, Miss Webber," the tone in his voice was…was he teasing her?  For the first time ever in his presence, Elizabeth managed to relax and smile back at him.  And then his face was stony again.  "My wife…I don't know where she is.  I haven't seen her in almost three years.  I suspect I never will, again."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to exhale.  "Well, what happened- you know what?  This is none of my business."  And she began to get up to leave, but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"No, don't go, Elizabeth."  She looked into his slate blue eyes, and her breath caught for a minute.  She could feel the heat in the fingers curled around her slender wrist, through the leather gloves he wore and her own wool coat.  His eyes gave off just as much heat, two liquid pools of blue lava, and Elizabeth was afraid if she didn't sit down again, she would melt.  "I wouldn't have offered the information if I didn't want you to know."

She nodded.  "Well, then, would you mind…I mean…"

"You want to hear the rest of the story?"

Elizabeth sighed.  "Yes."  _Yes, of course I do._

Lorenzo settled back, resting one ankle on the opposite knee.  Elizabeth took notice of the fine cut of his suit, the elegance of his butter-soft leather gloves.  He was, without a doubt, the most well-dressed man she'd ever met.  "I met my wife five years ago.  She was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen in my life."  Lorenzo paused, and gave her a strange look, and Elizabeth waited for him to continue.

Until now.

"We had a very passionate relationship, and a whirlwind courtship.  We were married within a year."

"Did you love her?"  Elizabeth asked.

He seemed to be thinking for a minute.  "Too many people make the mistake of confusing sexual chemistry with love."  And Elizabeth was silent again, thinking of the nights she'd lain lonely for Ric's touch, even after she knew what kind of man he was, how she'd married him even though she knew.    "Anyways, after we were married, our daughter was born very shortly," his voice softened, taking on a register she'd never heard him use.

"What's her name?"  Elizabeth asked.

"My wife or my daughter?"

"Your daughter."

"Cara," his voice was slightly hoarse, as if it was difficult for him to say.  "_Cara_.  It means precious in Italian.  And she is, so very precious to me."  His eyes held a faraway look, and Elizabeth wondered if he knew she was still there.      

"Lorenzo?  May I ask you something?"  His face snapped back to his usual expressionless countenance and he turned his attention on her.  "Where is she now?  And why haven't you gone to see her, wherever she is these past six months?"

Lorenzo swallowed hard  "I haven't seen her since she was eleven months old.  She's three and a half now.  As far as I know, she doesn't remember me, and I hope to keep it that way."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock.  She was more confused now than ever, but before she could ask another question, his cell phone rang loudly, breaking the spell of their intimate conversation.  He snapped it open and barked into the phone, "Yeah?"  Elizabeth never understood how people could answer a telephone like that.  He grunted a few more one-word answers, glanced at her and hung up.  "Elizabeth, I'm sorry to leave you, but I have some business I must attend to."

Her heart quickened.  "Lorenzo, is it anything danger…I mean…"_ Since when are you asking Lorenzo Alcazar about his work?_

But he smiled, the surprising gentleman that he was.  "I appreciate your concern, Elizabeth."  He rose from the dock, offering her his hand to help her up, which she took.  But she somehow stumbled her footing anyway, and ended up tangled in his arms while he caught her.

_God Elizabeth, if you could be anymore clumsy around this man…_But she had no time or room in her head for such thoughts when he was holding her so tightly, and staring at her with the heat and intensity she now knew he was capable of.

It was her own undoing.

It was her reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair before bringing his mouth down on top of her own.  She knew what his kisses were like, she wanted more of them.  And he delivered, kissing her back with all of the hungry passion she felt herself.  His right arm circled the small of her back, and the other arm cupped around her shoulders, bringing her body closer to his own.

*          *            *

Oh, she was so small in his arms, so sweet and willing on his lips.  Lorenzo didn't know if he'd ever given himself over to passion like this before, in public, in the middle of the day.  Her cheeks that were so cold from the wind off the harbor were in sharp contrast to the heat he could feel under his hands, his mouth, his tongue…

And then they broke away, rather suddenly, as if they had both come to their senses.  "Didn't um…didn't you say you had to be somewhere?" she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, and Lorenzo had never seen anything so adorable in his life.

_Adorable?  Since when did I ever say adorable?_

Her lips were swollen and had the wonderful look of a well-loved woman, but Lorenzo knew, from her hungry kisses, and also because he, for some reason had made it his business to know, that she wasn't well-loved.  And something in him suddenly wanted to correct that.

"I did.  I really should be going," he allowed himself to smile again, and seeing that it pleased her, he smiled wider.  Her chin had two small bright red marks.  _From the beard._  And Lorenzo was somehow, in a teenage boy sort of way, pleased with himself that they were there.  As proof that he really had kissed this beautiful, amazing woman twice in one day.  

"Good-bye Elizabeth."

"Good-bye Lorenzo."  And Lorenzo turned and walked away, almost happy it was so cold out to cool his molten hot blood.

*          *            *

Elizabeth touched her fingers to her lips, and sighed.  What was happening to her?  One minute she's crying about the shambles her life has turned into, and the next she's making out with Lorenzo Alcazar on the docks?

Was this okay?  Did she really have a right to be happy all of a sudden?

She allowed herself a small twirl, and decided that yes, yes, she could be happy, and excited.  After all, a kiss was just a kiss.

"Oh, wipe that stupid look off your face."

She whirled at the most unpleasant sound she'd ever heard.  "What do you want, Faith?"


	6. Deja Vu

AN:  Hey!  Sorry it took so long to update, I just got back from vacation.  I hope you guys didn't forget about me!  I've had in my mind a whole backstory for Lorenzo that is very different from what they're doing on the show now, so let me know what you think of it.

"What do you want, Faith?"

Faith Roscoe stood there, looking smug as usual.  Elizabeth sighed.  _So much for a little happiness._  "What the hell do you think you're doing with Lorenzo Alcazar, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth exhaled her displeasure.  "Like that's any of your business!  I'm not doing _anything_ with Lorenzo Alcazar!  Since when are you checking up on my life?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Faith snapped.  "I _saw_ you two kissing just now.  You're out on the docks, in the middle of the day.  It's not like you were really worried about privacy."

Elizabeth sighed.  "So?  What's your point?"

Faith looked at her incredulously.  "What's my point?  What about Ric?  The ink is barely dry on your divorce, and now you're shacking up with his old partner!"

"I'm not shacking up with anyone, and I don't see why you're so worried.  Aren't you happy I'm moving on from Ric?  He's all yours now, you two deserve each other."

Faith smiled, not the smile that most people have that comes from someplace warm in their hearts.  "I know he's all mine.  Why do you think I've left you alone for so long?"  Elizabeth felt the blood in her veins chill, but she didn't let herself show any outward signs of fear.  Faith leaned towards Elizabeth, as if they were two close girlfriends sharing a secret.  "We've actually become…involved."  Elizabeth's eyes widened, but to her surprise, she felt no cold jealousy, not even a twinge.

"Good-bye, Faith."  And she turned to walked away, but Faith grabbed her arm, roughly, and Elizabeth had the strangest sense of déjà vu.

She could remember falling, and the fear.  Her arms went around her mid-section, protectively.

_Maternally._

And then Elizabeth snapped back to reality, and yanked her arm away from Faith.  "Now what?"

"Look, for some reason, Ric won't forget you, I don't know why," Elizabeth chose to ignore Faith's petty remarks.  "So, that makes where you go and who you're with, _my _ business.  Look, I can't get rid of you.  Believe me, I'd love to."  Faith paused, letting her words take effect.  "But Ric would never forgive me.  But don't think that _he_ or I would have any problem going after Lorenzo Alcazar."

Now Elizabeth had to laugh.  "Oh please, Faith.  Even you're not crazy enough to think you're some kind of threat to Lorenzo Alcazar.  He has more power than all the men you've slept with put together."

"Pretty quick to defend the new boyfriend, aren't we?"

"Faith, I don't need to listen to this," and Elizabeth turned to walk away, determined not to let Faith get to her anymore.

"Fine, walk away, Snow White," she heard her call out.  "You can only ignore me for so long."

Second Author's Note:  Okay, I really haven't developed the plot at all in this chapter, because I don't know what to do.  First of all, this obviously has nothing to do with the show right now.  I don't get what the writers are trying to do with Carly and Lorenzo.  I mean, I think Tamara Braun and Ted King have great chemistry, but why even bother?  It's not like she's ever going to leave Sonny for him, right?  And Elizabeth's going to forgive Ric?  Please, how sick can a man be?  So, I don't know if I should continue with this, with the way I have it in mind, or just start a new project.  Please, let me know what you think.  You can email me directly (email address on my bio).  If I get at least 3 emails in support of how the story is going now and the LiLo pairing, I'll continue on.  If not, I won't be offended, and thanks for reading this much.


	7. How Fifties

AN:  After a very flattering and overwhelming response, I'm back on track with this, and I think I'm finally getting an idea of how to play out everything I want to happen.  On with the show!

Ring.

This was crazy.

Ring.

Why was she doing this?

Ring.

There was still time to hang up.

Pick up.  Too late.

"Lorenzo Alcazar."  _Oh God, that voice.  How can anyone have such a sexy voice_, Elizabeth thought, as her toes curled in her slippers.  She was silent for a moment.  "Hello?  Who is this?"  His voice grew menacing.

"Lorenzo, it's me," she said quickly.  "Uh, Elizabeth Webber."

*          *            *

He settled back in his chair, bow-shaped lips curving into a smile beneath his beard.  A smile that only occurred when he was alone with his thoughts.  "Well, this is a pleasant surprise.  Elizabeth, how did you get this number?"

"Um, well, it's Ric's old apartment."  _That's right.  I still live in Lansing's old place.  I really need to see about getting a new apartment._

Lorenzo could mentally picture her biting her bottom lip the way she was doing this afternoon, on the dock.  "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor."

*          *            *

Elizabeth sucked in her breath.  She was pacing the floors nervously.  "What's that Lorenzo?"

"Relax."  She immediately sat down, right where she was on the floor, as if his voice hypnotized her.  Maybe it did.  _Maybe that's how you become an international criminal.  You hypnotize people to listen to you._

"Sorry, I guess I am strung a little tight."

"That's fine.  To what do I owe this pleasure?"  Elizabeth couldn't help stifling a giggle.  He talked like a medieval knight.  

"I…I have some bad news."

"What is it?  Are you in danger?"  his voice was instantly alert, and almost professional.

"No, not, not me…You."  And Elizabeth suddenly felt silly.

"Me?" She could almost see his amused smirk, a mischievous glint in his eye.  "What do I have to be afraid of?"  His voice reminded her of thick dark caramel, and she let out a little raggedy breath.  

"Um, well, you don't have to be _afraid_.  Um, well, do you remember how we kissed on the docks this morning?"  Elizabeth swallowed.  "And this afternoon?"

He chuckled low in her ear.  "Yes, I was there."

"Well, um, someone saw us."

"Are you worried because of my wife?  Because I'll tell you this right now, I may still be legally married, but she means nothing to me," his voice sounded cold and calculated, two things she had never seen in him.

"No, it wasn't about your marriage.  You see, Ric has this…friend," Elizabeth finally settled on that term for Faith, even though she was sure that a friend she was not.  "And this woman is, well she's pretty much nuts.  And for some reason, she thinks that if I'm with someone else-"

"Are you?"

Elizabeth blushed.  "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"I'm glad you did."  Elizabeth was glad this conversation was being held over the phone because she went about twelve shades of red.

"Well, if she thinks that there's anyway that I can be happy…Well, I'll put it to you this way.  She threatened you."

"Oh," he didn't sound the least bit concerned.  "Is she a threatening woman?"

Elizabeth let out a whoosh of breath.  "Well, she's tried to kill me twice."

*          *            *

Lorenzo let out a whoosh of breath.  "She didn't succeed."

"Well no, but-"

"She will never try to come after you again.  I'll see to that.  And as for your concern for _my_ well-being, I'm flattered, but I know how to survive," Lorenzo said, reminding the both of them.  "What is this femme fatale's name?"

"Oh God, I'm sure you won't know who she is.  Her name is Faith Rosco."

_Rosco?_  Lorenzo stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully.  "Any relation to Anthony Rosco?"

"I'm not sure…Rosco was her married name.  Her husband is dead."

Lorenzo made a mental note to have his people check it out.  "Well, I can't thank you enough for calling me today.  How about you let me make it up to you?"

*          *            *

"Well, what did you have in mind?"  Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, as about a million and one things that he could do to 'make it up to her' flashed images on her brain.

"I was thinking dinner."

_Dinner?  _

"Are you asking me on a date?"

*          *            *

A date.  How fifties, Lorenzo.

It had been a long time since he'd called up a woman and asked her on a date, and had sworn a long time ago that he never would again.  He'd had drunken one-night stands since he'd last seen his wife, chalking it up to moments of weakness in the morning.

"Yes.  A date.  Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."  Very quickly.

"Wonderful.  Where would you like to go?"

*          *            *

Elizabeth mentally ticked off places in her mind.  The PC Grille would be too crowded on a Saturday night, probably with many of her friends there, and looking over with curious stares that were sure to lead to curious, well-meaning, but prying questions in the morning.  Luke's wasn't an option, either.  Besides probably running into Luke or Lucky or both, it was where she had met Ric.  Kelly's?  Yeah, right.

"Elizabeth?"

"I have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"How about you let me cook for you."

AN:  Once again, not much plot development.  I hope I'm not spoiling anything for anyone by saying that the point of this story is to get Lorenzo and Liz together.  (You all caught that right?  He he he.)  So…with that said, I'm trying to establish the relationship between the two of them before I get into the meaty, juicy, action-packed story that is all GH fanfic.  But, please let me know if you guys think I'm moving this too slow.  Or, for that matter, if you want to see more cute (or hot) Liz/Lorenzo moments.  Oh, and I didn't remember the name of Faith's husband.  If you do, please correct me.  Oh, and as a footnote, nothing to do with this story whatsoever.  But I just wanted to say that I think Georgie and Dillon are absolutely adorable, the best teen couple since Robin and Stone.  Bravo to them!


	8. Double Dare

AN:  Once again, sorry for so much time between updates.  I'm a busy, busy girl lately.  I know the last chapter was kind of stupid.  I was trying to do that whole Rock Hudson/Doris Day _Pillow Talk_ thing with switching perspectives.  Hence the title (_How Fifties_).

"How about you let me cook for you?  What were you thinking Elizabeth?"  Elizabeth didn't give a second thought to talking to herself as she scurried around her tiny studio, putting the finishing touches on Gram's recipe for rack of lamb.  And scurrying she was, after she had hemmed and hawed about choosing a place where she wouldn't run into anyone she knew, she had practically gotten the whole town involved in her date.

Well, not the whole town.  Her grandmother and Emily.  After calling her grandmother with fifteen left-handed cooking questions, Gram got only a little suspicious.  But God bless Gram, she didn't pry about who the Big Date was, just congratulated Elizabeth on 'finally' moving on from Ric.

Then she had called Emily, after realizing that she hadn't worn anything nice since the summer, preferring to blend in with the forty-something teachers at school.  In short, Elizabeth's closet was full of clothes she wouldn't have been caught dead in last year.  However, Emily had no problem prying.  

"Lorenzo Alcazar!  Elizabeth, what has gotten into you?"

The same question that had been pounding in Elizabeth's mind all day, like a mantra.  What _had_ gotten into her?  She went from being woken up at the crack of dawn to see her drunk, slobbering ex-husband, to kissing Lorenzo Alcazar, to visiting Carly Corinthos, to crying over her lost child, to kissing Lorenzo Alcazar _again_, to being confronted by Faith Roscoe (again), and here she was, cooking dinner.  For Lorenzo Alcazar.  _I've really got to stop putting him in capitals in my brain,_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

But Emily had come through for her, saying she trusted Elizabeth's judgment, which Elizabeth was grateful for.  And she was even more grateful that Emily, with her flawless taste volunteered, not to let her borrow something of hers to wear, but to go to Wyndham's and pick out a brand new outfit for Elizabeth's first post-divorce date.  Nor would she accept payment for the outfit, the likes of which Elizabeth couldn't afford, anyway.

Stepping away from the simmering sauce in the broiler, Elizabeth fingered the cool ice-blue silk of the dress Emily brought by earlier, along with matching shoes, two place settings of the Quartermaine's very best china, silverware, and crystal, and a beautiful set of vanilla-scented candles.

But Elizabeth frowned at her tiny table with its two tiny chairs.  'Elizabeth-sized furniture' Lucky and Nikolas had jokingly called it when they helped her move in a few months ago.  Now Elizabeth was humiliated that Lorenzo Alcazar, all six feet and two inches of broad shoulders and long muscles, would be cramped here, eating her old family recipe, and probably wishing he'd never kissed her in the first place.

Catching sight of the clock over her stove, Elizabeth yelped, and turned on the timers to mind her meal while she attempted, tried, did anything to make herself look, and more importantly feel desirable.

A half hour later, hair blown out dry and straight, legs shaved and moisturized (just in case, she had told herself), Elizabeth stared at her reflection in her mirror.  She hadn't been much on make-up lately, but tonight…She added some lip gloss and a touch of mascara.  No blush was needed as her cheeks were already rosy with anticipation.

Now, for that dress.  The simple style was perfect for Elizabeth, even she could admit to it.  A straight, strapless neckline and hemline at her knee with a slit up the left side that was just enough seduction.  A row of tiny hook-and-eyelets up the back proved to be more of a gymnastic trick than Elizabeth hoped but looking at her reflection in the mirror, Elizabeth decided it was worth it.  She hadn't felt this good in a long time.  Fit her like a glove, and the blue in the dress made her eyes sparkle.  She turned to check the view from behind over her shoulder and frowned.

Ugly, blatant panty lines.  Since her divorce, all she had worn for undergarments were basic, boring, practically military issue cotton panties and bras.  Fine for suppressing her now raging hormones, but definitely _not_ what this dress called for, the first pretty thing Elizabeth had worn in months.  

She threw up her hands in despair.  It was too late to run out and buy something seamless and she couldn't ask Emily for another favor.  Elizabeth didn't know what to do.  She had nothing else to wear, and it wasn't as if she could go without-

Wait.  Why couldn't she?  "It's not as if anyone will know," she said to her own reflection, slyly.  It was as if a little demonic voice in the back of her head was saying _I dare you to._  Without giving it another thought, Elizabeth shimmied out of her panties underneath her dress and tossed them in the hamper.  Feeling deliciously wicked, she turned to see her perfectly seamless derriere.

And then jumped a foot in the air at the knock at the door.

*          *          *

This couldn't be right.

Lorenzo looked down at the scrap of paper where he had written Elizabeth's address down, and back up at the number listed on the building.  Sure enough, it was a match.

He had not expected her to live in a building like this, in this part of town, where even some of his employees would not feel safe after dark.  And the building was old, run-down.  No doorman.  No buzzer even.  And Lorenzo knew she walked to and from work.

Going through the door didn't make him feel any better.  There was no elevator.  Just a rickety old set of stairs.  As he was going up, a group of men were coming down.  Big, mean-looking thugs, and Lorenzo grimaced at the thought of Elizabeth going up and down those stairs every day, by herself.  She was so pretty, so slight, it made his mouth go dry what a group of men like that could do…

No.  No, he wouldn't think that way, as he came upon the third floor, where her apartment was.  Well, apartment?  Lorenzo noticed that the doors lining the corridor couldn't be more than twenty feet apart.  And the walls were painted the sickly beige of hospitals, the grubby carpet a putrid shade of green.

But Lorenzo couldn't help but smile as he noticed the door at the far end of the hall, painted a bright red and standing out against its drab background.  A faux wreath hung on it, making him grin even wider.  He should have known Elizabeth's apartment would be the only bright spot in the building.  He knocked.

AN:  Okay guys.  Next chapter will definitely changed the story to an R rating, so remember that when you're checking for updates in a couple of days.  Now, for my weekly two cents about the show.  Someone needs to tell Jason to get a clue (about the situation with Courtney).  "You were worried about your niece or nephew, and talking about it in your sleep."  Get a clue!  Not everyone is as preoccupied with Sonny and Carly's lives as you are! 


End file.
